


Riddle Me This!

by Esperata



Series: Ruling the Roost [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Riddles, captive audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: The Riddler is fully focused on his latest scheme until he receives an unexpected interruption.





	Riddle Me This!

“Riddle me this!” Ed declaimed to his captive audience. “What-”

He was cut off by the sound of a ringtone.

_“Right to the end, just like a friend-”_

He growled and snatched his phone out.

“Ozzie? What is it? I’m busy.”

There was a long silence.

“Dry cleaning?” he echoed. “Only if you answer my riddle, since you so _rudely_ interrupted. What’s black and white and red all over?”

The pause grew just as his fierce blush did. He snapped the phone shut.

“Change of plans.” He tripped the switch in his hands. “I got a better offer of entertainment.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Riddler picked that riddle for Penguin because it has multiple answers and he could therefore claim Os was wrong whichever he chose. Oswald naturally is wise to this and chooses his answer with explicit care.


End file.
